


This Is My Heaven

by WinchesterGospels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Sam's POV, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 20:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2201829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterGospels/pseuds/WinchesterGospels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The requester asked for a sex scene with Sam from his point of view. (I accidentally deleted the request before I finished! SorryI)</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is My Heaven

I couldn’t stop staring at her with her hair in a messy ponytail and my Stanford sweater hanging off her shoulder and way past her knees. _God, she’s adorable_. She always looked beautiful, but this is my favorite look.

“Sam!” she called loudly, snapping me back to reality.

“Sorry babe, what did you need?” I shook his head and brushed my hair out of my face, ignoring the blood rushing south to my jeans.

“I’m stuck with this research; I could really use your help,” _Uh oh,_ I could see her gaze drop to my lap, “but it looks like maybe you need my help a little more?” she said with a wink. Setting the book down gently, she walked over and straddled me in the chair. _Fuck_. It was almost embarrassing how quickly she turned me on.

“Baby, I don’t know,” I started, trying to not get too distracted. “There’s a ton of research to do and – “ She silenced me with a kiss and I couldn’t help but pull her in tight. She felt so good in my arms, warm and soft. This was my heaven.  

“It can wait. Dean is out and I know you could use a break.” I pulled her in for another kiss, sighing happily when she let her fingers tangle in my hair. I couldn’t help but moan slightly when she pulled at it. She knew just what to do to get me going.

“Sweetie…” I panted, raking my hands down her back. Pulling her shirt off, I marveled at how beautiful she was. It never ceased to amaze me how she continually chose to be with me. My own shirt soon followed. I whimpered in pleasure as I felt your tongue swirl over my nipple. I gripped tightly at her waist but let go just as fast. I often forget my own strength and it usually resulted in serious bruises on her body after a particularly wild night.

“Sorry,” I mumbled, letting my hands ghost up her skin tenderly.

“I’m not going to break Sam,” she whispered just before rolling her hips against my painfully hard erection and biting down on my neck. It took everything in my power to not come right then and there.

“Ah, _fuck_!” I cried. I stood up, wrapping her legs around my waist and in one swift motion I pushed the books off the library table to set her down. I returned the favor and wound my hand in her ponytail and yanked it so I could have better access to her neck. I rarely go this rough but she looked too damn good to take it slow tonight.  

“Gonna fuck you so good ________, right her on this table. Gonna make sure you can’t walk for days.” I nipped at her skin, leaving behind angry red marks. She was mine and everybody was going to know it.

“But Dean…what if he…” she couldn’t finish the sentence. I had pulled off her jeans and began stroking her slit through the soaked panties.

“Don’t care,” I growled, “I want him to see you like this. All wet and wrecked just because you couldn’t wait to ride my cock.” I could tell my words had their desired effect and she bucked her hips up into my hand. I tried to lean down to tease her with my tongue but after one quick lick between her folds, she began to whimper uncontrollably.

“No, Sam, need you…right now…please!” She tugged at my shoulders, urging me to stop. I could tell she would come soon if I didn’t slow down.

“Don’t worry baby, I’ll take care of you,” I said. I loved this, being in control and watching her beg for me. I let the tip of his cock tease at her entrance and rub against her clit. God she was so wet. When her eyes rolled back, I pushed her down to the table. Her hands ran along the table, searching for something to hang on to.

Grabbing at her waist, I let myself slide into her slowly, inch by inch. _Holy fuck, she’s so tight_ , I thought. I could feel my muscles tighten; I was still trying to resist the urge to come. Once I was completely buried in her, I began to thrust hard and fast, clenching my jaw.

“Sam…” she begged, “wanna hear you – “

I loved it when she talked like that and a deep throaty moan ripped through me. “Shit, ________, you are so fucking tight, I-I don’t think I can wait much longer. Fuck!” I began to really pound into her, adjusting my angle and hitting that sweet spot inside of her. Her screams grew louder and filled the bunker. I could feel my cock swell and my balls tighten as her walls clenched tight around me.

“Come, baby. Come for me.” I rubbed rouch circles around her clit and knew she was done for. Her back arched off the table and soon she was coming around his thick cock. No longer able to hold it, I gave one final thrust and came, coating her pussy.

“Fuckfuckfuck!” I yelled as we came together.

By the end of it all, I was spent and sweaty but I somehow found the strength to pull out and scoop her up into my arms. She was drifting fast and she hung limp in my arms, a small smile on her face. I carried her to my room and set her on the bed. Collapsing at her side, I watched her as her eyes began to flutter shut.

“I love you, Sam,” she whispered sleepily.

“I love you too,” I replied, kissing her forehead as she slipped off to sleep. I loved her more than she could possibly know. I pulled her tight to my chest and decided that would take more breaks if it meant they would all end like this. For a moment, I hoped Dean wouldn’t be back before I could clean up the mess in the library, though at the moment, I didn’t give a damn about what Dean thought. 


End file.
